Winstons Amen 69
The Winstons Amen 69 is a military boat in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's the largest vessel in the Panauan navy (aside from the U1 nuclear submarine, which isn't seen outside of missions). It's a large attack boat resembling a modernized American WW2 PT boat, or a British Motor Torpedo Boat, or a Motor Gun Boat. Like most military vehicles it spawns in desert and jungle camouflage, along with some exceptions in missions, and a yellow one at the Ular Boys HQ. Weapons *Torpedoes - Unusable for player. *Depth charges (the barrels on the back) - Also unusable to the player. *Two Minigun turrets (one at the front and the other at the rear) - Making it a good vehicle for attacking military bases from the sea if the MTA Powerrun 77 is too rare or expensive for you. Performance The Amen 69 is a large, heavy boat with 2 powerful diesel engines driving two propellers, and so is fast enough to be a pursuit vehicle, but not fast enough to outrun a YP-107 Phoenix running at full speed, since the Amen 69 only has a low top speed and acceleration. The heavy body and small rudders mean that it takes a while to turn. The best part of this boat by far is its armour. Unlike other boats which can only withstand a small amount of gunfire from a heavy weapons, the Amen 69 will keep absorbing bullets when the rest have been sent to the depths. The Amen 69's heavily armoured body means that when crashing into a small boat at top speed the smaller boat will instantly explode, whilst the Amen 69 will take barely any damage from the crash and the explosion. Locations The Winstons Amen 69 is the least used Panau Military boat. In free roam *One is stationed at all 11 offshore rigs on the other side of the rig from a docked YP-107 Phoenix. *Appears at Panau Military ports such as Kem Port Rodrigo, often within reach of destructibles. Note that it doesn't spawn at every military port. *It makes appearances at Heat levels 4 and 5. You will find military Amen 69s firing at you with their minigun turrets, when in the water or flying over it. *The Ular Boys possess a yellow camouflage version of the Amen 69, most likely stolen from the military, at their coastal HQ, along with a YP-107 Phoenix and Zhejiang 6903 ferry. In missions *The Roaches faction mission Stop the Press has a unique dark blue Amen 69 as the Singaporean journalist's escape vehicle, complete with gunners. This boat can be stolen and driven away after finishing the mission, provided you don't destroy it to kill the journalist. *The Roaches faction mission River Runs Red has an Amen 69 converted into a cargo ship named the Minerva , which you must protect. This boat is a Roaches light blue color, with sunshades placed all over it and a crane instead of a front turret. The crane is the same as used on the Fengding EC2 Lift. The rear turret, for the purposes of the mission, is untouched. You, unfortunately, cannot control this boat and it will simply disappear after you leave the area and the mission has been completed. Interestingly, it's not the only Amen 69 in this mission, as the military use desert and forest camouflaged versions to chase you down between the locks. This is also the only time the Panau Military uses them outside of high heat levels. *The Reapers faction mission Checking the Menu. At the end of the mission, you will find a Winstons Amen 69, presumably the transport vessel for the canned food you just stole. After you get to the dropoff point, you can simply hop out of your truck, steal the boat and speed away with two Reaper gunners in tow. This would naturally defeat the purpose of the entire mission, especially if you destroy the boat while having fun on the seas... let's hope that Bolo Santosi has more than a few of these boats. *Smugglers do Run. If you follow one of the smuggling boats, it'll eventually stop at a dock guarded by 3 unique black 69s and some smugglers with Rocket Launchers. Trivia *The boat is most likely named after The Winstons 1969 song, "Amen Brother" and the commonly sampled break contained within. The "Amen Break" has been used in many pieces of music since then, commonly in Jungle and Drum & Bass. It is also likely that it got the numbering '69' from the year of the song. *It could seen as the successor to the Triton Broadsider from Just Cause (1). Both have unusable torpedoes and both are pretty long, but the Broadsider has a cannon that can be controlled by the driver and a mounted gun at the front, whereas this one has miniguns at the front and back of the boat. *Other than the Minerva, there is another one that is green-marked: at Kem Kuala Utara. *Despite being a fairly common Panau Military vessel, it is featured in only two side-missions, one of which is not Panau Military property: River Runs Red. *This boat is a good option for taking over Offshore Rigs in Panau, as its mounted Miniguns can reach most if not all of the Fuel Depots on the under side of the rigs. Its armor also allows it to ward off wave after wave of enemy boats. *The dark blue version in Stop the Press has a label on the back which says "Makoto MZ 250". *You cannot find the unique side mission versions without modifying the game. Gallery Winstons Amen 69 (The Minerva).png|The unique Roaches Minerva. Winstons Amen 69 (desert).JPG|A desert version. Reapers Winstons Amen 69 Checking the Menu.JPG|The Reapers Winstons Amen 69 found at the end of Checking the Menu. Journalist's Winstons Amen 69 Stop the Press.JPG|The Journalist's Winstons Amen 69 after Stop the Press. Journalist's Winstons Amen 69 Stop the Press (2).JPG|Another view. Journalist's Winstons Amen 69 Stop the Press (3).JPG|The "Makoto MZ 250" written on the back. Minerva.JPG|The Minerva in River Runs Red. Minerva (Captain Singh).JPG|Captain Singh. Judging by his name, he is of Indian descent. Smugglers Do Run Port 2.png|Three of the unique black variant that spawns in the mission Smugglers do Run. They are all obtainable. Winstons Amen 69 in Smugglers do Run.JPG|After the gunners are dead. Winstons Amen 69 bad spawn point at some offshore rig.JPG|One spawned in a bad position at one of the Offshore Rigs in Panau. Winstons Amen 69 crash landing.JPG|One crash-landed outside of Pekan Buaya Tidur. JC2 naval mines (only time they're seen).jpg|A military desert version near some naval mines. These particular naval mines are the only time you can see them. Bad news.jpg Category:Boats Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau